Interwoven Fates
by Strained Blue
Summary: CCS/SM: *co-written*The CCS gang is transported to SM's world. They discover a different past and new enemies. Long lost twins, lost lovers, and lost pasts. (S+S included)
1. PROLOGUE

Interwoven Fate  
  
SM/CCS Crossover  
  
Written by: cherryblossombb & dacrzyhyper1  
  
Started: August 2001  
  
*************  
  
DISCLAIMER  
  
Neither dacrzyhyper1 or cherryblossombb own CCS or SM. Card Captor Sakura's Original Japanese Manga Version is owned by: CLAMP, the Japanese Anime Version: Kodansha, and the English (In Our Opinion: Extremely Stupidly Dubbed) Version: Nelvana. Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi. The Sailor Moon English (Once Again In Our Opinion: Sort of Okay Dubbed) Version is owned by: Pioneer and based on the Original Kodansha. The Japanese names are used in this story and basically most of the Japanese Anime Story Line is used as well.  
  
The only characters we own are:  
  
+Mr. Kyoshi  
  
+Sailor Eclipse/Kietemomizu Hikari  
  
+Silver Ice (and his minions of doom) (inside joke)  
  
FOR YOUR INFORMATION  
  
This story takes place when they are in 10th Grade and 16 years old.  
  
SAILOR MOON:  
  
This is around the time of Sailor Moon Super. Hotaru is Chibi-Usa's age. The SuperS or Sailor Stars seasons have not yet occurred.  
  
CARD CAPTOR SAKURA:  
  
Sakura captured the Void Card, but without Syaoran. The Hope Card was not able to save her because Sakura's magic was already wasted to its weakest point. Only small glimpses of the past remains in her mind. Very small glimpses. And Syaoran hasn't told Sakura his feelings yet.  
  
***  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
***  
  
DREAM  
  
Where am I? Sakura thought.  
  
Sakura stood in a dark room, looking into the mirror in front of her. Moonlight streamed in through the roof. She was dressed in a fine gown. The gown was a pale pink color. The sleeves were transparent and came down near her wrists; a tight pink collar adorned her neck. The neck of the gown was low, but modest, and lined with a single thread of gold. Tiny, pearly beads lined the middle, just below her breast. On her right hand, a solitary golden bangle clanked against a scepter she held with the same hand. Her dress fell in a pool of silk, covering her feet dressed in glass slippers. The bow at the back seemed tamer than one of Tomoyo's bows, but the ends of the bow fell near her knees and were fringed in ruffles at the end.  
  
The scepter she held in her hand was pink, like her staff. The top of the scepter was a pink circle with the familiar golden star in the middle. On the rim of the circle, four hearts were engraved. One on top, one on bottom, one on the left, and the last on the right. Though instead of the small, fluffy wings that Sakura was used to, it was slightly larger, more realistic looking wings, like Yue's, except much smaller.  
  
She looked at her hair in the gold-rimmed mirror. It was put up in her usual pigtail way, except the marbles were covered in pink cloth with frills at the end. An intricate tiara sat atop her auburn tresses.  
  
The main ornament of the crown was a star in the middle of a red circle. On either side of the circle, two small hearts glimmered in the pale moonlight. On her forehead was the design of a golden star.  
  
Sakura stared at the mirror a while longer. Her sad, green eyes gazed back at her. All of a sudden the room swirled and disappeared; Sakura felt the dimension change.  
  
END OF DREAM  
  
BRINNGG!!!!  
  
Sakura sat up in bed. Most of her dream consisted of examining what she was wearing. She could remember the feel of the dress still clinging to her the top part of her body. The crown still on her head. The feathery white wings of the scepter.  
  
She shook her head. It was just a dream, nothing more. Sitting up, she rubbed her eyes to get rid of the last of her sleepiness and pulled herself out of bed.  
  
She was 16 and in the 10th Grade.  
  
After THE INCIDENT, most of her memories of her past were fuzzy. She only knew, from Tomoyo and Kero explaining to her, that she was a Cardcaptor and that she was the Mistress of the Sakura Cards. Sadly, she couldn't remember the certain boy that she captured the Cards with or changed Light and Dark with. She couldn't remember the amber-eyed rival she used to have whom became one of her dearest friends. She couldn't remember Li Syaoran and her feelings for him.  
  
With help from Kero, she had strengthened her magic and separated Yue from Yukito. Yukito and Touya lived a couple blocks away and Yue had disappeared somewhere into the Sakura Book. Kero stayed with both his forms, but still continued to be a BIG eater. And even though no more events had come after Eriol, Tomoyo prolonged with creating wild outfits for Sakura and taping her every moment. What can you say? Old habits die- hard!  
  
Though sadly, Sakura's father, Fujitaka, had passed away two years before from a stroke.  
  
Basically, she was the same Kinomoto Sakura we all know and love. She still hated math, she still was late to school, and still had her cute voice. But, sometimes, she would have this lonely attitude. She would feel as if she was missing something big in her life. All of Sakura's close friends and family knew about her ability in magic. And all of them knew how depressed she was after Syaoran left back to Hong Kong, so they figured it might be better for her. Though the only one who never thought that was Tomoyo and Meiling who kept in touch, but Tomoyo, being the understanding friend, kept quiet, trying to get Sakura to remember Syaoran on her own.  
  
She still styled her hair the same way, as it was still short, but it now shone and glistened ever more radiantly in the sunlight, causing her to look like an angel. She was taller, but still too short to be able to squish Touya.  
  
Sakura washed her cream-colored face and dressed herself in her school uniform. She sighed as she looked into the mirror; her emerald eyes stared back at her.  
  
Sakura picked up her schoolbag in which she did not notice that Kero had been sleeping in with the Sakura Book. She walked down the stairs, slowly.  
  
She glanced at the clock on the wall. She was late! Nearly tripping over the stairs, she fled to the back and grabbed Touya's old bike.  
  
Pedaling as fast as she could, Sakura raced towards the school.  
  
***  
  
We know it's short, but it's just the prologue! More events coming up!  
  
+++  
  
cherryblossombb: finally! we actually post a chapter/prologue up! we started this way back in august and we haven't gotten past 7 pages!!!  
  
dacrzyhyper1: omg! that's an entire year! i don't normally work on things that long!  
  
syaoran: *sweatdrop* says who that you're normal?  
  
sakura: syaoran! be nice! it's their first attempt at a crossover!  
  
syaoran: *blush* ....  
  
tomoyo & minako: aren't they so kawaii?!  
  
tomoyo: *brings out camera* ohohohohohohohoho!  
  
sakura: *blush* tomoyo-chan! *tries to walk away very fast from tomoyo*  
  
tomoyo: *follows sakura*  
  
everyone: *sweatdrop*  
  
dacrzyhyper1: *puppy dog eyes* please read & review!!!  
  
cherryblossombb: u can send flames too!  
  
dacrzyhyper1: but we're such a great team that there's nothing bad to say, right?  
  
syaoran: *cough* *cough*  
  
sakura: *looks at him carefully as she continues to walk in circles*  
  
syaoran: what? there's something in my throat!  
  
cherryblossombb: well before we go! here's a preview of the next chappie!!!!  
  
everyone: buh-bye!  
  
+++  
  
PREVIEW:  
  
Sakura stared out the window. She felt an eerie presence growing during detention. She hadn't ever felt anything like this before.  
  
+++  
  
R+R! Arigatou! 


	2. Detention!

Interwoven Fate  
  
SM/CCS Crossover  
  
Written by: cherryblossombb & dacrzyhyper1  
  
Started: August 2001  
  
*************  
  
DISCLAIMER  
  
Neither dacrzyhyper1 or cherryblossombb own CCS or SM. Card Captor Sakura's Original Japanese Manga Version is owned by: CLAMP, the Japanese Anime Version: Kodansha, and the English (In Our Opinion: Extremely Stupidly Dubbed) Version: Nelvana. Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi. The Sailor Moon English (Once Again In Our Opinion: Sort of Okay Dubbed) Version is owned by: Pioneer and based on the Original Kodansha. The Japanese names are used in this story and basically most of the Japanese Anime Story Line is used as well.  
  
The only characters we own are:  
  
+Mr. Kyoshi  
  
+Sailor Eclipse/Kietemomizu Hikari  
  
+Silver Ice (and his minions of doom) (inside joke)  
  
***  
  
DETENTION!  
  
***  
  
Sakura ended up three minutes late. She stood outside the classroom, hopping from one foot to the next, thinking of her punishment. She stood there full of boredom and impatience as ten minutes passed.  
  
"Ms. Kinomoto, have you thought of a way to punish yourself?" the teacher, Mr. Kyoshi, asked.  
  
"Yes, Kyoshi-sensei," Sakura nodded. "I'll serve a triple detention."  
  
He looked at her sympathetically. "No need to be that harsh! You can serve double, just wake up on time."  
  
"Yes sir!" Sakura smiled, sighing with relief.  
  
"Now go and get your Math homework out," Mr. Kyoshi smiled.  
  
"Hoe?! What Math homework, sensei?" Sakura asked, her face full of confusion.  
  
"I'm kidding. Now go on in," Mr. Kyoshi replied. "The spelling test's today."  
  
"You're kidding right?" Sakura asked.  
  
"No, I certainly am not," he said firmly.  
  
"Oh well, at least I studied the other day," Sakura muttered as she walked in. She took her seat: first column, second to last seat. Tomoyo smiled at her.  
  
"How'd it go?" her best friend asked.  
  
"I just have to do double detention," Sakura whispered. She quickly took out a pencil and paper for the test.  
  
~*~  
  
Sixteen-year-old Tsukino Usagi popped out of bed. She was so late! She brushed her silky blonde hair into her 'meatball head' style.  
  
"You should wake up to your alarm clock the first time! That's what they're for," Luna scolded. "I swear, there is nobody who wakes up as late as you do!"  
  
Usagi glared at her, but quickly resolved as she got dressed. "I gotta go now!" She raced out the door, stuffing a piece of toast into her mouth, grabbing her homemade lunch from her mom. "Thanks for the lunch, Mom!"  
  
~*~  
  
She, too, had to serve a punishment, but with Ms. Haruna, or Ms. H., she didn't get off that easily.  
  
"You are going to serve detention, young lady! Now get into class and I expect you to not be late again!" Ms. H. rebuked. She had followed Usagi's class all the way to high school, unfortunately.  
  
Usagi sighed heavily and walked to her seat.  
  
One of her good friends, Molly, asked her as she sat down, "Detention, again?" Usagi nodded glumly.  
  
TAP! Ms. H's lesson began on how alarm clocks work as she stared at Usagi, sharply. Usagi kept her head down for the rest of class.  
  
~*~  
  
Li Syaoran stared out the window of his classroom. He doodled on his paper as he thought about Japan and a certain girl who lived there.  
  
*Sakura...." Syaoran thought. A memory of dazzling, emerald eyes flashed again in his mind.  
  
"Mr. Li! Please pay attention!" the teacher yelled. "Just because you are going to be the head of the Li Clan does not mean you are permitted to neglect your studies!"  
  
"I'm sorry, sensei," Syaoran muttered. He looked down at what he had drawn: a life-like look-alike of Kinomoto Sakura. Her eyes stared back at him happily.  
  
His teacher walked over to him rather huffily. "Now you're doodling in my class?!?! I expected more from you, Li Syaoran! You are going to college in about 2 years and all of a sudden, you're doodling and daydreaming in my class!" the teacher roared, waving the drawing in the air.  
  
"I'll serve double detention, sir. I'm sorry. It won't happen again," Syaoran said solemnly. The lonely look in his eyes looked even more forlorn than before. For a single second, the teacher's eyes flickered with empathy, as if he knew what Syaoran was going through, but was replaced with the stern façade.  
  
"Allow me to serve it with him!" a voice piped up from the back of the room.  
  
"Who said that?" the teacher asked with surprise. A girl stood up. Li Meiling. Her hair was longer, reaching the length of her thighs, but her ruby red eyes still had not changed.  
  
"Fine," the teacher snorted, "you will also serve double detention, Ms. Li!"  
  
Meiling took her seat quite satisfied. She locked eyes with Syaoran and mouthed: "It's Sakura, isn't it?" Syaoran didn't answer, but Meiling knew the answer. He silently turned his attention to the front of the class as Meiling stared at the back of his head sadly.  
  
~*~  
  
Sakura stared out the window. She felt an eerie presence growing during detention. She hadn't ever felt anything like this before. Sakura stared into the sky. At first, she thought she could make out a face. A face with soft eyes and long hair in two buns on either side of her head, like meatballs. Sakura shook her head to clear her mind off the crazy idea. *A face in the clouds, yeah right!* Sakura giggled at her own thoughts.  
  
"NO TALKING!" the detention teacher snapped.  
  
"I wasn't, I was giggling," Sakura muttered. The teacher glared at her, above her reading glasses, then turned back to her cheesy romance novel.  
  
Sakura sighed as she returned to copying rules down.  
  
~*~  
  
Tomoyo waited outside the detention hall for Sakura.  
  
"Had fun?" Tomoyo teased.  
  
"Tons of it. I got to swim in a pool of papers! Such a blast! Too bad you weren't invited!" Sakura laughed.  
  
"Aww! Don't make me feel bad!" Tomoyo groaned. "Come on, you wanna get ice cream? My treat."  
  
"Sure, why not?" Sakura nodded.  
  
~*~  
  
Syaoran was serving his detention as well, he also imagined that he saw something suspicious in the sky.  
  
"Syaoran, are you done yet?" Meiling whispered. They were doing chores for the teacher. Meiling was cleaning and Syaoran was organizing.  
  
"Almost," Syaoran replied. Meiling had finished her work and Syaoran just had to finish putting papers in alphabetical order, which would seem fun to the average student, but it's not as fun if you don't have a guide with you and when it's 200 papers. He already had one paper cut! (A/N: that really hurts!!! X_x)  
  
Syaoran sighed as he finished his stack.  
  
"Come on, let's go now," Meiling chirped happily. They left the school together.  
  
"You didn't have to offer to go to detention with me like that, Meiling," Syaoran blurted out.  
  
"You're my cousin and I'm going to watch over you until you find your true love," Meiling declared, stretching out the words: your true love, causing Syaoran to blush.  
  
They were walking down an unusually empty street. Usually every street in Hong Kong was filled with all sorts of people: business and pleasure.  
  
Then, suddenly, a bright light caught their attention.  
  
***  
  
cherryblossombb: so.... *empty room* *begins to whimper*  
  
kero: *laughs* i knew you wouldn't get anything! i'm not even in the story!  
  
dacrzyhyper1: yea you are! remember you were asleep!  
  
cherryblossombb: yup! it's not our fault that you fell asleep... or is it...? *blink* *blink*  
  
kero: *glare*  
  
touya: how come i'm not in it? that Chinese brat is! why aren't i?  
  
dacrzyhyper1: *nods head rapidly* remember? sakura took your bike! so you are in the ficcie!  
  
syaoran: *cough* *cough*  
  
sakura: *looks at syaoran again*  
  
syaoran: what?! i told you again! i'm just getting over a cold! there's something in my throat!  
  
usagi: *walks in drowsily* anybody got some food????  
  
kero: *hides pile of chocolate bars, pancakes, candy, pudding, pie, etc. etc.* *nervous laugh* nope! nothing here! *remembering syaoran's favorite food is chocolate and that he had a private stash* but i think li-kun here has some.... *grins evilly*  
  
syaoran: *TRIES to look innocent* what? whatever do you mean?  
  
kero: mean? i mean your private stash that you hide in the corner over there...  
  
syaoran: *glares*  
  
usagi: *runs over and tears down wall* food!!!!!  
  
syaoran: *whimpers* my chocolate...  
  
(there is nothing left of the poor wall...)  
  
+++  
  
PREVIEW  
  
Serenity smiled and put her hand out, but before she could transport them, a red beam flashed and struck her on the arm. Luckily, being a ghost, a mere memory of the past, it only disrupted her concentration.  
  
"Oh no!" she cried, her face went even paler, if possible.  
  
"Yes my Queen, fear me! Fear the almighty Silver Ice!" a deep voice bellowed.  
  
+++ please review!!!!!! please please please please please please please please please please please!!!! it's 5:38 AM! (yes in the morning!) and, yes, we've been awake all night... er... morning... working on this... 


	3. Exchange Students

Interwoven Fate  
  
SM/CCS Crossover  
  
Written by: cherryblossombb & dacrzyhyper1  
  
Started: August 2001  
  
*************  
  
DISCLAIMER  
  
Neither dacrzyhyper1 or cherryblossombb own CCS or SM. Card Captor Sakura's Original Japanese Manga Version is owned by: CLAMP, the Japanese Anime Version: Kodansha, and the English (In Our Opinion: Extremely Stupidly Dubbed) Version: Nelvana. Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi. The Sailor Moon English (Once Again In Our Opinion: Sort of Okay Dubbed) Version is owned by: Pioneer and based on the Original Kodansha. The Japanese names are used in this story and basically most of the Japanese Anime Story Line is used as well.  
  
The only characters we own are:  
  
+Mr. Kyoshi  
  
+Sailor Eclipse/Kietemomizu Hikari  
  
+Silver Ice (and his minions of doom) (inside joke)  
  
***  
  
EXCHANGE STUDENTS  
  
***  
  
Tomoyo dropped her ice cream in the middle of the empty street.  
  
"What's up with you?" Sakura teased, then seeing her solemn face. She asked, "Tomoyo? What's wrong?" Tomoyo continued to stare intently at what had caused her silence. Sakura turned around slowly.  
  
"What is that?" Tomoyo stammered.  
  
"Who is that?" Sakura corrected. A transparent woman hovered in the air. Her silvery white hair swirled around her. Her eyes were an eerie silver-blue color, wise with age, though no wrinkles covered her smooth skin.  
  
"Who are you?" Sakura asked timidly.  
  
"I am Queen Serenity," the apparition smiled.  
  
Sakura bowed her head politely and Queen Serenity gently tilted Sakura's chi up. Their eyes met.  
  
Tomoyo rushed over to Sakura and tried to pull her away, but Sakura stood, rooted to the spot.  
  
Sakura slowly stuck her hand out and the lady, too, put hers out. They meant to touch hands, but Sakura's passed through. The icy feeling chilled her, but also had a warm feeling.  
  
The lady looked at her sadly and pulled her hand back. Sakura dropped her hand as well. Queen Serenity sighed and floated down to eye level with Sakura.  
  
"I need you to help my daughter and because you have superior powers, I need your aide, my princess," Queen Serenity requested.  
  
"We'll help," Sakura replied, still mesmerized by the spirit of the Queen.  
  
"Thank you, Princess. May the Princess of the Heart guide you," Queen Serenity smiled. She raised her hand and Sakura and Tomoyo fell into the swirling portal that materialized beneath them. Queen Serenity beamed as she faded away, but through her relief, she didn't notice something lurking in a dark alley nearby. A pair of cold, blue eyes, which blinked once, then vanished.  
  
~*~  
  
Syaoran and Meiling faced the heavenly being. The lady stood there, transfixed. She had long, silvery-white hair styled in a similar way to Meiling's, except the 'meatballs' were in a perfect circle.  
  
"Hello, Sir Syaoran and Lady Meiling. I come for your help," the lady said, "For I am Queen Serenity, Queen of the Universe. I humbly ask for your aide."  
  
"The Universe? Queen Serenity?" Meiling repeated, confused.  
  
"I have no time to explain, but will you help me?" Queen Serenity asked. Her unusual silver-blue eyes quivered with hope.  
  
"Yes, we will," Syaoran found himself saying. Serenity smiled and put her hand out, but before she could transport them, a red beam flashed and struck her on the arm. Luckily, being a ghost, a mere memory of the past, it only disrupted her concentration.  
  
"Oh no!" she cried, her face went even paler, if possible.  
  
"Yes my Queen, fear me! Fear the almighty Silver Ice!" a deep voice bellowed. A man stepped out from the shadows. His red eyes looked as if they were ice shards that could kill, if given the chance. He had long, silver colored hair. His broad shoulders and tall structure made his appearance more fearful. A silver-red diamond was embedded on his forehead. He wore a short, black vest, silver, tuxedo shirt and black slacks, along with matching black boots. On his neck, he wore a silver chain, which held a brooch: a red heart with gold designs, a circle with a crescent moon and star, and wings. It contrasted tremendously to his dark outfit.  
  
"Hurry my friends!" Queen Serenity cried. The two held her outstretched hands and they disappeared.  
  
"My dear Queen! Fear me! Fear the dark side of the Destroyed Kingdom of the Star! You hid the Kingdom to save all mortals, but I shan't fear you! I already sense that these weaklings you've chosen are just minor problems! I could take care of them right away, but it's not as fun when your opponents are gone and not be able to watch me take over the Universe, is it?" Silver Ice chuckled, speaking to nobody in particular. He then, too, disappeared as his laughter echoed through the empty street of Hong Kong.  
  
~*~  
  
"But where do we go?" Sakura yelled out. No one answered.  
  
Sakura looked at herself. She now wore a different school uniform: a white shirt with navy blue cuffs with a single red stripe, as with her collar. A navy blue bow took place of the usual tie-type style. A navy blue skirt came down to her knees. She held a black book bag and a sack lunch.  
  
"Queen Serenity's gone," Tomoyo whispered. She took note of where they were. "Seems like it's morning, guess it's a school day- noting the way we look."  
  
"I wonder where-" Sakura started. Then, suddenly, they saw a girl wearing the same uniform. She had long blonde hair put up in a 'meatball' style. She looked a lot like Queen Serenity, except younger. She zipped past them.  
  
"Hey! Wait!" Sakura yelled. She and Tomoyo raced after the mysterious girl.  
  
~*~  
  
The girl ran inside a building with large, black, iron gates. Sakura and Tomoyo followed her inside.  
  
They were met by an elderly lady.  
  
"Tsk. Tsk. Can't that girl get up on time?" the lady sighed. She looked up at the two girls, "Ah! You must be the two new exchange students, from Tomoeda, I suppose! Follow me!"  
  
She showed them to a room, where they entered and walked in.  
  
Sakura looked around and noticed the girl they were chasing was in the same class.  
  
"Class you have two new students! Kinomoto Sakura and Daidouji Tomoyo!" the teacher smiled sweetly. "Hello! Welcome to Crossroads! I'm Ms. Haruna, but you can call me Ms. H."  
  
"Hello," they said in unison, then introduced themselves.  
  
"Please, Sakura, take a seat next to Usagi, raise your hand. And Tomoyo you can sit next to Molly," Ms. H. smiled. The girl, Usagi, was the one they happened to be chasing. They took their seats and class began.  
  
~*~  
  
Syaoran and Meiling found themselves wearing different uniforms.  
  
Meiling wore a dark gray- almost black- colored shirt with a light gray, long sleeved blouse. A maroon bow decorated the front. She wore knee- high socks with two red stripes and black, high-heeled shoes with a single strap crossed over.  
  
Syaoran wore a blue long-sleeved shirt with yellow buttons down the front and blue slacks and black boots.  
  
They both held black book bags.  
  
"Where are we?" Meiling whispered, she clung to Syaoran's arm.  
  
"You will go stay at the Hikawa Shrine at Sendai Hill, you will seek friendly people. Lady Meiling, your school is in front of you, but Syaoran, your school is down-a-ways." Queen Serenity's voice echoed.  
  
~*~  
  
Meiling now stood inside a high school building.  
  
"Welcome Li Meiling to our fair school," the teacher said. Some students scoffed and snickered. The teacher glared at them. "Please take a seat, in the back. Ms. Hino, please raise your hand. Please take your seats behind her."  
  
A girl with raven black hair and purple eyes raised her hand. Though, her gaze was averted to outside the window to where two crows perched atop a branch, staring back at her. Meiling watched her cautiously as she took her seat, then turned her attention on the teacher.  
  
Rei turned and stared at the reflection of exchange student in the window. She had long green hair put up in similar buns to Usagi's except not as meatball-like. The girl, Meiling, was tall, lean, and looked as if she were a fighting machine. She had sharp, red eyes.  
  
Remembering her vision from earlier that morning, she reflected on the Phobos' and Deimos' strange behaviors.  
  
*Could she be an enemy?* Rei thought.  
  
***  
  
cherryblossombb: the last thing we ate would be.... cake!  
  
usagi: *drools* cake....  
  
ami: usagi! you can't always be thinking about food! what about after you graduate from high school?  
  
kero: says who she's going to graduate?  
  
usagi: *glare* i can!  
  
makoto: that's right! if she can graduate from junior high she can graduate from high school!  
  
everyone: *nods in agreement*  
  
dacrzyhyper1: *begins to spin in circles*  
  
sakura: what is she doing? =_= she's making me dizzy! 0_o  
  
cherryblossombb: i think the cake is finally getting to her...  
  
tomoyo: it's rather that... or eriol is playing with his magic again...  
  
usagi & sakura: @_@... is she.... all right? *begins to spin in circles along with dacrzyhyper1*  
  
syaoran: *cough* *cough*  
  
sakura: *stops spinning* *raises eyebrow*  
  
syaoran: what?!?!  
  
+++  
  
so... do you like it? *room echoes* nobody likes it? well... i'll never know unless you r+r!!! please read & review! we'd both really really appreciate it!!!!  
  
PREVIEW  
  
As the two shook hands, Usagi felt an icy chill rise up her spine. Something felt familiar, yet threatening to Usagi. Something that would change her life around once again.  
  
ooooh!!! please please please R+R!!!!  
  
::dacrzyhyper1 begins to spin in circles again::  
  
please!!! before she hurts herself!!!!  
  
::spin::  
  
::spin::  
  
::spin:: 


	4. Meet The Gang

Interwoven Fates  
  
SM/CCS Crossover  
  
Written by: cherryblossombb & dacrzyhyper1  
  
Started: August 2001  
  
***  
  
DISCLAIMER  
  
Neither dacrzyhyper1 or cherryblossombb own CCS or SM. Card Captor Sakura's Original Japanese Manga Version is owned by: CLAMP, the Japanese Anime Version: Kodansha, and the English (In Our Opinion: Extremely Stupidly Dubbed) Version: Nelvana. Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi. The Sailor Moon English (Once Again In Our Opinion: Sort of Okay Dubbed) Version is owned by its rightful owners (meaning that I'm not so sure about who they are. . . ::sweatdrop:: . . . one of our nice reviewers said who but i can't seem to remember and i'm too lazy to check and i'm not allowed online for a while. . . ::sweatdrop:: The Japanese names are used in this story and basically most of the Japanese Anime Story Line is used as well.  
  
The only characters we own are:  
  
+Mr. Kyoshi  
  
+Sailor Eclipse/Kietemomizu Hikari  
  
+Silver Ice (and his minions of doom) (inside joke)  
  
***  
  
MEET THE GANG  
  
***  
  
"Come on! You can sit with me and my friends!" Usagi cheered. Tomoyo and Sakura nodded in agreement as Usagi led them down to the courtyard where a two girls in the same uniform sat.  
  
A girl with curly, brown hair and green eyes smiled at them warmly. "Hi, Usagi! I'm guessing you have the two new exchange students in your class!" Then turning to them, she greeted, "Hi! I'm Kino Makoto!"  
  
The other girl with blonde hair, like Usagi's, grinned at them. "Look! She's so cute!" She began to fuss over Sakura, who sweat dropped. "I'm Aino Minako! Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Daidouji Tomoyo," Tomoyo introduced herself.  
  
"And I'm Kinomoto Sakura," Sakura giggled.  
  
"Usagi, how come you always get the cool people in your class?" Minako whined.  
  
"You think Melvin's cool?" Usagi laughed, "Hey, where's Ami?"  
  
"Probably studying still," Makoto sweat dropped.  
  
"Here she is! Look and she has someone new too!" Usagi cried, pointing to a slim, short, blue-haired girl with intelligent blue eyes. The girl, Ami, held many books in one arm, and with the other pointing out other stuff too. The other girl had jet black hair put up in loose buns with little loops and eyes the color of wine. Her claret eyes glanced sharply about her. They seemed evil to Usagi and contrasted sharply to her friendly nature.  
  
As the two approached the group, Ami smiled and introduced her as Kietemomizu Hikari.  
  
"Welcome to Crossroads," Usagi welcomed, guardedly. As the two shook hands, Usagi felt an icy chill rise up her spine. Something felt familiar, yet threatening to Usagi. Something that would change her life around once again.  
  
When Sakura introduced herself to Hikari, she had a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach. Hikari's name meant: 'light of the dark waters'. 'Hikari' held so much disparity against 'Kietemomizu'.  
  
Lunch went on by quite pleasantly.  
  
"Could you excuse me? I want to go return a library book before lunch is over," Mizuno Ami requested. They all nodded and continued to converse.  
  
Ami brushed off her uniform and packed her things.  
  
"Do you want me to come with you?" Hikari asked. Ami shook her head.  
  
"No, it's fine," Ami smiled, "Anyways, your next class is with Usagi. She'll take you there." Ami waved goodbye to her friends and went off in search of a secluded place.  
  
Finding the library near empty, she hurried off to an isolated corner. Pulling out her communicator, she called Luna.  
  
"Is something the matter, Ami?"  
  
"It's just that we got three new exchange students today. And all in one class. Two of them seem to know each other, seeing that they came from the same city, but the other one seems a little odd. She came all the way from Kushiro. The other two come from Tomoeda, but isn't that like a train away?" Ami explained in a rush.  
  
"More exchange students?" Luna blinked.  
  
"What do you mean more?"  
  
Luna regained her composure. "Rei just called a few minutes ago at her lunch break to tell me that she also has an exchange student in her class, who is from Hong Kong."  
  
"Can you look up these names for me? I'm going to call Rei," Ami replied, then added, "Kinomoto Sakura. Daidouji Tomoyo. Kietemomizu Hikari. What is the name of the Chinese student?"  
  
"Li Meiling."  
  
"Li? I've heard that name somewhere before," Ami pondered.  
  
"Li is a very common name in China, Ami," Luna pointed out.  
  
Ami shook her head. "No, but I know I read that name somewhere before."  
  
Suddenly the bell rang. Ami looked up. She was late!  
  
"I've got to go, Luna! Bye!" Ami hurried out of the library and towards her class.  
  
~*~  
  
In the shadows, a pair of wine-red eyes seemed to glitter with mischievousness.  
  
***  
  
dacrzyhyper1's not here. . . ::sigh:: . . . just me. . . its very quiet. . .  
  
cherryblossombb: hello?? ::echoes::  
  
cherryblossombb: i'm alone. . . wahhh!!!! (read my poem: Alone (In My Heart) i posted it up yesterday)  
  
cherryblossombb: please review. . . at least i'll have something to talk to. . . hi mister chair. . . how are you today?  
  
+++  
  
PREVIEW  
  
Outside, Minako and Hikari were waiting in line for their turns to practice serving against each other. Coach Haruna called them up and they got in their places.  
  
ooh. . . here comes a little competition. . . please R+R soon! 


	5. Vivacious Volleyball

Interwoven Fates  
  
SM/CCS Crossover  
  
Written by: cherryblossombb & dacrzyhyper1  
  
Started: August 2001  
  
***  
  
DISCLAIMER  
  
Neither dacrzyhyper1 or cherryblossombb own CCS or SM. Card Captor Sakura's Original Japanese Manga Version is owned by: CLAMP, the Japanese Anime Version: Kodansha, and the English (In Our Opinion: Extremely Stupidly Dubbed) Version: Nelvana. Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi. The Sailor Moon English (Once Again In Our Opinion: Sort of Okay Dubbed) Version is owned by its rightful owners (meaning that I'm not so sure about who they are. . . ::sweatdrop:: . . . one of our nice reviewers said who but i can't seem to remember and i'm too lazy to check and i'm not allowed online for a while. . . ::sweatdrop:: The Japanese names are used in this story and basically most of the Japanese Anime Story Line is used as well.  
  
The only characters we own are:  
  
+Mr. Kyoshi  
  
+Sailor Eclipse/Kietemomizu Hikari  
  
+Silver Ice (and his minions of doom) (inside joke)  
  
***  
  
VIVACIOUS VOLLEYBALL  
  
***  
  
Back where the group of friends were seated, Usagi was chatting away about how Ms. Haruna can be so mean.  
  
Nearing the end of their lunch period, Makoto handed out strawberry candies. (its an inside an joke! ^^) "There are my new candies! I hope you like them!"  
  
They began to unwrap their candies and eat them, while Sakura pocketed hers for later.  
  
"Thanks, Makoto-chan!" Minako chirped, popping the wrapped candy in her mouth. As soon as that happened, her face turned blue as she began choke. (me 'n' dacrzyhyper1 are trying to discuss what happens next. . . Sorry to leave Minako choking this long. . . Ha ha ha ha ha. . .)  
  
Not noticing her evident blue face, they all got up to throw away their wrappers, leaving her their choking. (A/N: we put this off for 3 days. . . So I guess that Minako has been choking for that long! Poor Minako! -over 72 hours!!!)  
  
Tomoyo being the first one to throw away her trash, turned around to find Minako suffocating on the ground. She pulled out her camera and began taping.  
  
Sakura turned around and stared Tomoyo. Looking at what she was taping, she hurried over to Minako.  
  
"Minako!" Sakura cried.  
  
Makoto twisted her head in their direction and sweatdropped. "I didn't think my candies were that bad!"  
  
Finally, Minako coughed up the candy into her palm. Her blue face regained its normal complexion.  
  
"WHY DIDN'T ANYBODY DO ANYTHING?!?!?!?!" she screamed.  
  
Usagi looked at her strangely. "Well, Tomoyo was the one taping it! She saw you first!"  
  
Minako glared at them all, coughing. "I'm. *cough* Going. *cough* To. *cough* Get. *cough* A. *cough*. Drink. *cough* Of. *cough* Water. *cough* *cough* *cough*!" She hurried away towards the drinking fountain.  
  
~*~  
  
Outside, Minako and Hikari were waiting in line for their turns to practice serving against each other.  
  
Coach Haruna called them up and they got in their places.  
  
"Ready when you are!" Minako called, ready to serve the volleyball. Poising her arm, she balanced the ball in her hand. Raising it slowly, she pitched the ball into the air, striking it with all her might. The ball raced towards Hikari's unprotected head. At first, Hikari seemed a little nervous and pusillanimous- timid-  
  
(we learned it in AAS -Advanced Academic Strategies- today! it's a required class we have to take right now, yugh!)(dacrzyhyper1: yea sum of our friends call the course @$$ class. . . Yea^_^) (BTW: cherryblossombb: my little sister is tearing dacrzyhyper1's hair out right now. . . Her hair is really REALLY long! Okay. . . No more A/N notes! Back to da story!)  
  
but once the ball reached within a foot of her, her arm slapped the ball with as much force as Minako had given. Sensing the challenge, instead of leaving the ball to race past her as the teacher instructed, Minako beat the ball back. Back and forth. Back and forth. Minako and Hikari smacked, pounded, and punched the ball continuously. Ms. Haruna stared at the two competitors as they persisted in their rivalry.  
  
Yawning, Usagi walked in late. Ms. Haruna, engrossed in the fast- paced game, didn't notice Usagi at all. Stretching, she stepped onto the volleyball court. Naru noticing her friend's arrival, gasped in surprise.  
  
Absorbed in the struggle to keep the ball going, Minako struck the ball in the direction of the unsuspecting Usagi, hitting Usagi square in the face.  
  
Usagi fell to the ground, stunned. And after a five second delay, she burst into tears. Her wailing cries echoing throughout gym.  
  
"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Oh! Usagi!" Minako cried, racing over to her fallen friend.  
  
"My. ::sniff:: Beautiful. ::sniff:: Face!!!!!! ::sob:: ::sob:: ::sob::" Usagi howled.  
  
***  
  
cherryblossombb:Sorry for the short chapter! We're both about to go to CiCi's Pizza for cherryblossombb's Choir Social thing that she has to attend bcuz she's the stupid president! ::sob::  
  
Dacrzyhyper1: yea i'm not really sure why i'm going, i'm not even in choir.............................. yea i'm in band ...................... BAND ROX!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! yea i play flute!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! and i'm in the top band............. yea i know i brag too much............... i keep spelling evthing wrong and my spelling/gramer is being corrected by SUM1 ::cough:: cherryblossombb::cough::................. k  
  
cherryblossombb: my sister just told me that she stole sumthn from my room! newayz i'm wearing a school uniform! oh yea! and i go to public school. . .  
  
dacrzyhyper1: i kinda dared her. . . ::snicker:: . . . . . . . . . . . WAIT! where are the anime characters???  
  
cherryblossombb: they're waiting for us at CiCi's! g2g!  
  
LATERZ!  
  
+++  
  
PREVIEW  
  
NO PREVIEW BCUZ THAT'S AS FAR AS WE GOT......... ::sweatdrop:: it was all the algrebra homework's fault!  
  
dacrzyhyper1: my locker got jammed twice today......... just sum info u might wanna knoe!  
  
cherryblossombb: ::sweatdrop:: okay..........  
  
dacrzyhyper1: it was History Fair's fault!  
  
cherryblossombb: . . . . ::pushes dacrzyhyper1 out of room:: let's go. . .  
  
dacrzyhyper1: PIZZA!!!!!!  
  
::dacrzyhyper1 & cherryblossombb has left the room::  
  
PLEASE R+R! 


End file.
